A New Debt
by oreobabez
Summary: Haruhi is in her second year at the prestigious school known as Ouran High School. The previous year, she broke a vase that was worth 80,000. She is still working to that goal of paying off that debt. However, what will she do when she is once again caught breaking an object that is worth even more than the vase was?
1. Chapter 1

**A New Debt**

Chapter One

Today was no ordinary day for the Ouran Academy second year, Haruhi Fujioka. Today was the day in which her mother had passed away. Every year, she would groan in reluctance. Her alarm clock today read 6:30 AM. Not usually one to get up in the mornings when she did not have to be up, always put her in a bad mood. Today was no exception, though she would have to make due and plaster a fake smile on her face, just to get through the day.

The previous night, both Haruhi and her father decided to plan out how they could accomplish the following day. Ranka, her cross dressing father, decided that he would stay home until dinner time. From their house, they would make their way down to the grave site. Haruhi nodded. She had told her father that she had not had the chance to have a quick chat about today with the chairman. The Host Club, however, was another story. They did not need to know, nor did she want them to find out. But, Haruhi's plan today was go to the school early and talk to the chairman.

Talking to her teachers in the morning was also another thing she needed to do. Missing the afternoon classes would be nothing major, since she was already a month's worth of work ahead of the class. That had to be considered because of her scholarship into the prestigious school to begin with. Oh well. She would work on even more extra assignments if she had to tomorrow for missing class, which was usually the only request the teachers had of her if she needed a day away from her studies.

Finally, Haruhi had finished eating her breakfast. She was just about to grab her stuff from her room when there was a knock at the door. She had a small guess as to who would be here to get her, but she was not wanting their company today. With a quick sigh, she opened the door to find three beautiful, and idiotic, guys standing outside. This was only half of the Ouran High School Host Club that she had been dragged into last year.

"Good morning my beautiful daughter!" cried out a very dramatic and excited Tamaki. As usual, he ran up to her and pulled her into a crushing embrace.

Haruhi squirmed uncomfortably. "First of all, Tamaki-senpai, for the billionth time, I am not your daughter! Second, could you please let go of me? You are crushing me!"

"Yah, Tono. It is time for you to let go of your daughter. Besides, we want to hug our toy this morning!" A pair of twins managed to get her senpai off of her, but no sooner could she breathe from Tamaki, the twins descented on her and hugged her with twice the force that Tamaki had been placing on her.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I am not your toy! Also, your hugs are even worse than Tamaki's! Now, can you please let me go? You guys can come in but you will have to be very quiet since my dad is still sleeping. I was just finishing up and then I was going to start heading out the door for school."

Screeching, Tono ran up to Haruhi and the twins. "My daughter needs her daddy to protect her from these evil twins!"

The three came in, but Haruhi should have known that these three hosts would not be quiet. It was only 7:30am at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Shut up! All of you!" Haruhi screeched in a loud whisper. "My father just got home at four in the morning. I was hoping to let him sleep in this morning, thus allowing him to get as much rest as possible this morning. Besides, before you three came, I was just finishing up my dishes and then going to school. Which I have done the former, and ready for the latter. Now, are you all going to come with me?"

Haruhi was royally peeved off at these guys. They usually had this tendency to cross a certain boundary. When the boundary was crossed, the inner demon woke up inside of her. She was, after all, known to be the third demon. She could not let these things go unpunished, even in her own home.

Meanwhile, after Haruhi got made for everyone's excessive noisiness, Tamaki had ran to the corner. He was growing mushrooms in the corner of the room. He was also mumbling the fact that his daughter did not love him. However, once he did hear Haruhi mention that she was ready to leave, he perked up. He just had to follow behind the others after getting up.

There was a limo waiting for everyone. Haruhi just thought that the missing guests were inside of it. However, that thought proved to be wrong as she climbed in after everyone else. It was only the four of them. Being blunt, Haruhi asked, " Senpai, where are the other senpais? I thought that we were all going to be together this morning, since it is the first day of the new term?"

Kaoru was the one who spoke up at that tiem. "Well, we did try to get Kyoya-senpai up, but you know how he is first thing in the morning. He became the Demon Lord, and in that process, he sort of snapped at everyone. Though, he did tell us to come get you. He said that he would meet us at the school along with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. So, by following the Demon Lord's words, we ran out of there and obeyed his words. After all, who knows what could have happened."

While Kaoru had been talking to Haruhi about why no one else was in the limo with them, the two had been unaware that Tamaki and Hikaru had been talking about the cosplay for that day. It was only then that Hikaru had yelled in a very excessively loud voice, "Tono, you baka! How did you possibly forget! Besides, I thought that you would have had your maids take care of ensuring that they would have it in this limo!"

Haruhi and Kaoru both looked to were the other two were. Then, they looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces. At the same time, Kaoru and Haruhi asked, "What did Tamaki forget?"

After being shocked by Hikaru and by the surprise question by a joint effort of Haruhi and Kaoru, Tamaki pulled himself together long enough to answer, "Well, I had taken the costumes home for our cosplay today in order to do some slight alterations. I did finish them, but I forgot to tell my maids to make sure to have the costumes put inside the limo this morning. Since I was also very excited to be picking everyone up today, I guess you can say that is the reason I forgot the costumes today. I wonder if I can make it home during the lunch hour to go pick them up myself, or if I should just as well call one of my servants to bring them here. On top of all that, I also forgot a couple of my school books. So, I may be running home for lunch today to go pick everything up."

Haruhi knew that they all meant well. However, she just could not help herself from looking a little bit sad today. It would seem as if she would be missing an interesting club day today. However, today was that one day which she had to go visit her mother's gravesite. She did not want to keep the rest of her day a secret for much longer either. However, she did not also want these three trouble makers to know her full plans, so she quickly rephrased what she was about to say in her head.

"I know that you guys are expecting me to be at the club today, however I can not make it. I have some family obligations with my father are going to be heading out for this brief outing at lunch time. I was actually only coming to school in the morning, long enough to talk to my teachers about missing the afternoon today. I will be back tomorrow though, so I would ask that you guys please not follow me today."

A few short minutes later, they arrived at the school. Kyoya, along with Honey and Mori, were waiting outside the gate. It seemed so weird. Haruhi knew that she would also have to talk with the shadow king as well about her missing the club today. Truthfully, she had forgot to mention this to him yesterday, but she also did not know her plan with her father until she got home after club activities the night before.

Everyone piled out of the limo. Haruhi decided now would be the best chance to quickly talk to Kyoya-senpai about today. Kyoya-senpai was understanding to a degree, but she did have a feeling that there would be more added to her debt with her not being there. She knew that she also had to talk to her teachers as well, though each teacher would be cutting it close. She had a total of five classes that day, and only one free period, which was her second period, to actually do anything.

Even though they had arrived half an hour before classes officially started, Haruhi excused herself. It was at that point that she started to run around the school to look for her various afternoon class teachers. One by one, she did manage to find them. She explained her situation and even offered to take on an extra assignment in the class. Each teacher was understanding, and they each gave her extra assignments that were a bit advanced for the students in her grade, but Haruhi would know of the content since she was already nearing the month and a half's worth of work in advance. None of this would pose no threat to her, and she knew it would be done before the deadline of the following day's class.

With only three minutes to spare until the morning bell rang to start that first class, Haruhi was relieved. She had caught her two teachers and managed to get to the correct classroom. She was also relieved since the twins could not have the joys of annoying her before class. However, she did start to stress out. She had no time to quickly review her notes for that class. Oh well. One day was what she could afford to miss, right? After that, the morning passed by in a blur.

After arriving home, she ensured that her father was up for a quick bite to eat. Before they left, Haruhi quickly changed. They did need to make a quick stop though at a flower shop. That did not take long though. The drive there went by in a blur.

Even worse, the stay at the grave site. Her father was crying yet again. So, Haruhi had to steel herself as well.

_Dear Mother in heaven,_

_I hope that you have been well and that heaven is looking after you properly. Sometimes I wonder why you had to leave us on that fateful day. The rest of us here on Earth need you. I wish that you could see me now though. I have been attending Ouran Academy. I am a second year student now, and still on the scholarship. I have made some great friends, and even joined the Host Club. Though, I am generally dressed up as a guy in order to pay off a debt from breaking a very expensive vase. Lately, though, I have been enjoying the time there. However, the one thing that I am always aiming at is to become a great lawyer like you were. I miss you Mom more than you can imagine. Dad generally is not any help. Dad may not be up to this again next year, so I may just come alone. I will talk to you again soon. I love you Mom._

With that, her prayer was done. The two then proceeded to leave. Since she had turned off the cell phone that the twins had gave her, the moment she turned it on, there were at least two voicemails on it. The two voicemails were from Honey and Tamaki. Honey was worried about why she had not been at the club today. Tamaki was the other one. He was screeching into the phone and panicking about where his sweet daughter was. Haruhi had to roll her eyes since she had told him that morning that she would not be in the club today.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Tappity tap. Tappity tap. Click. Pause. Scritch. Scritch._

That could be the alternating sounds that could be heard from Kyoya that day at the club. On his computer, he would be looking at the various stocks his father owned. Or else the other thing that he would do is to type away at his ledgers. Meanwhile, he would be writing something down in his notebook that he always carried around.

Today, he thought that he would add a tiny bit more to Haruhi's debt since the profits were not good for the club. Sure she had told him that morning that she would not be there that day for club activities due to the fact that she had to go to a function with her father. She was actually going to be leaving at lunch time.

He knew what was really going on though. He would not be the Shadow King for nothing. He had talked to Ranka two days ago, and was told that in a couple days was his wife's death day anniversary. He would be requiring Haruhi to come with him that afternoon. He wondered when Haruhi would approach him to ask about taking time off from the club.

Tamaki, on the other hand was being even more annoying than ever.

"Mommy! Where is our beloved daughter? What if something horrible happens to her this afternoon and her daddy is not there to protect his little girl?" cried Tamaki.

"Our daughter will be fine, Tamaki. Besides, she is with Ranka-san. Now, if you would not mind, we do need to get ready for our guests."

Tamaki pouted for a few minutes longer, but eventually he gave up and proceeded on with the rest of the club time.

The next day…

Haruhi was in a bit better mood today than she had been all week. After all, today was Friday. She would get to spend a whole weekend away from the annoying host club. Since Haruhi knew that summer vacation was two weeks away, she really did need to talk to the chairman today about having a job working at the pension. Her middle school did not mind her having that summer employment, since she told them that it would help her earn money to persue her dreams a bit more.

They did not need to know that she was actually just depositing all that money into her bank account to help out the fact that one day she was going to get into Ouran. However, when she got that scholarship, she knew that the money could be spent on something else, and later in her life.

Snapping herself back to the present time and to what her teacher was talking about, Haruhi tried to keep herself focused. However, focusing proved to be difficult. Especially when the end of the day bell rang just as soon as she got the chance to focus in that class.

_Oh well. Guess this work will have to wait until I get home tonight._ Haruhi thought to herself.

The rest of her classes seemed to blur together quite quickly. Too soon, though, Haruhi knew that she would be needed at the club. Hosting was a part of her duties after all. And, she probably could not afford to miss another day of hosting anyways due to her debt always on the rise. So, Haruhi rushed to get to the club room as quickly as she could for a change. She did not even have time to stop at the library on the way there.

Perhaps she could push off her chat with the chairman about her summer job until after club hours or even on Monday. Although, Haruhi did not like the idea in which she would have to wait until Monday. Perhaps she would talk to Tamaki-senpai to see if his father was going to be staying later tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the day after Haruhi went to go visit her mother's grave. Classes were finished for the day, but there was still club activities left. Somehow, the day had gone by in a blur. Haruhi tried her best at rushing to the third music room where the host club convened.

All the ladies seemed to be waiting outside at this time as well, so Haruhi had to wiggle her way through in order to get ready. Once she was on the other side of the door, she sighed with relief. However, there was a small commotion going on in the club room.

"Mommy! Do you know where our beloved daughter is? What if something horrible happened and she ended up with those shady twins?" cried Tamaki. Apparently he had not seen her enter just at that moment either. Kyoya did, however, though he thought that it would be more fun to watch as a tormented Tamaki's mind theatre came to life.

Inside of Tamaki's Mind Theatre

The twins look like gangsters. Both of them hovered above Haruhi, who had been pushed down onto the ground. They looked menacing enough to do whatever they wanted to.

End Tamaki's Mind Theatre

"Daddy will not allow his baby girl to be around those shady twins any longer! In fact, I will forbid it!" Tamaki shouted with confidence.

"Hm. What will daddy-" said one twin as he stepped to the right of Tamaki.

"-do to stop the twins?" said the other twin as he went to the left of Tamaki.

"Daddy is going to be forbidding you two shady twins from keeping in close contact with Haruhi." Tamaki said.

Haruhi had just finished making the tea, entering the room when Tamaki was just finishing up his speech about how he was forbidding the twins to be around her. She rolled her eyes and then proceeded to set the tables with a few cakes and tea.

Although there was not much noise from when Haruhi set everything down, this finally got the twin's attention. This started a new round of harrassment. Though, instead of on Tamaki, the twins turned and pranced over to where Haruhi was.

"Ha~ru~hi! Where were you yesterday? All your guests, as well as the rest of us missed you!" Kaoru said.

"Sorry, but I had something very important to do yesterday with my father. No, I am not going to tell you what I did. Besides, I told all of you yesterday morning that I would not be there in the afternoon. Geez. Now, am I going to be allowed to finish setting up the club room or are we going to make our customers wait?" Haruhi explained.

This snapped everyone to attention. The twins let her go finish setting up the cakes and the tea cups. Shortly afterwards, everyone got into position to welcome their guests.

Haruhi was kept really busy the entire club time. There was the fact that she was always making rounds for tea, but there were times where she was hosting as well.

One of her regular customers asked, "Haruhi, if you do not mind me asking, why were you absent yesterday?"

"Yeah, I would like to know as well! You see, all of us miss our natural host when he is not here." Said another one of her clients.

"Awe, I am deeply moved that all of you would miss me when I am not here. However, to answer the question about where I was yesterday, it just was not the greatest day. Yesterday was the eleventh anniversary in which my mother went to heaven. My father and I decided to renew something that we always do on the anniversary -a few of our promises."

When I finished speaking, I must have only been half aware of my surroundings, so I give them my natural host smile. The clients sigh and look like they have hearts dancing in their eyes. Either reason could be from the story or from the smile, though I think that it was from the latter.

Thankfully, it was at that time that Kyoya-senpai told the ladies that hosting time was over. I did not know whether or not I should be relieved for the end of the day. I sigh as I start to work on cleaning up the dishes. Unlike usual, I am rushing a bit too much, but I am also being careful not to break any of the dishes. I do not need to add any more to my debt at this point.

Kyoya-senpai had asked if we were all free for a few minutes after I was done cleaning up. He told us that we needed to have a very quick club meeting.I started to wonder what this meeting would be about, but it was at that time that Kyoya-senpai started the meeting.

"As you all know, Christmas is in a month. Was there anything special you would like to do for our guests?" Kyoya asked, shifting his glasses so that the light bounced off of them.

Silence pursued for only a couple minutes before Honey-senpai bounced up and said, "What about a Christmas ball where the clients can dance with the hosts?"

"Ah. That would be a great present to our clients." Mori confirmed in his barely audible voice.

Slowly, each of the other three hosts confirmed that the idea was a great one. Haruhi and Kyoya were the only two still thinking about the idea. Haruhi was just thinking through the vantage points of having the ball, but in the end came to a conclusion. This would only leave Kyoya to ponder the idea further.

"A ball would be nice, thought, should we not also extend that invitation to the ball out to the parents as well? I am sure many of the clients have told their parents about us. So, it could become beneficial for the parents to come, no?" Haruhi asked after pondering for a moment.

"Yes! An invitation out to the parents is a great idea! No wonder you are my daughter!" exclaimed a very excited Tamaki. He started to run towards Haruhi, but he got stopped.

"Tamaki-senpai, we are still in a meeting. Please refrain from running." Haruhi told Tamaki coldly.

After a minute or two of thinking about the parental issue, he did not see any merits to it, though he thought that he would voice this concern anyways. "Although the idea of having the parents attend as well is a great idea, I do not see any merits in having them come. Unless, you can provide some insight as to why we should invite the parents, I do not think that they should come."

That had been Kyoya's counterattack. He did not see Haruhi's side of why the parents should come when there would be no merits for him. It was also at this time that Haruhi was thinking of the merits for Kyoya. Could it have been that he also missed the business side of things?

"The merits of the parents coming? Hm. Well you could always talk to them about new business opportunities that are not in effect right now for your company? Or even expand your knowledge base of other companies at the very least." Haruhi finally responded.

"Those are very valid reasons. I suppose that could work. Now, when would we like to have this ball? And, no, Tamaki, we are not having it this weekend." Kyoya told everyone.

When he was thinking of mentioning the date portion, he could only imagine that his friend would suggest something as silly as this weekend. Apparently he had guessed correctly since his friend was starting to pout. He had to put a stop to the crazy date antic set by Tamaki before it blossomed.

The twins, not having said much throughout the whole meeting suggested that they have it the first weekend in December. They claimed that it would give them enough time to design and make Haruhi a dress for the occasion. Haruhi protested saying that she still had to cover as a guy if she was going to stay in the club to pay off her debt. Though, as usual, the twins promised her fancy tuna if she co-operated.

Kyoya did not really see a problem with Haruhi dressing up as a girl for one night. He told her that if she dressed up in the outfit that the twins will be making for her, then he would cut her debt down by half. Between the fancy and the debt reduction, Haruhi eventually agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Host Club was still in the meeting discussing various aspects of the ball. All the members would be required to attend a menu testing, in order to help accommodate what should be served. _Damn rich bastards_, thought Haruhi.

Kyoya was trying to wrap everything else up, but something was on Haruhi's mind. Usually, she would not be as oblivious as to the rest of the agenda that they had been talking about. They had covered the date, the attire, the food, music and even the over all theme of the ball. The only thing that they had not covered was where they would be having the ball.

"By the way, Kyoya-senpai, I was just tracking what we had been discussing. We have almost covered everything there needs to be for a ball, except for one thing. Did you have any ideas for a place we are going to have this ball?" Haruhi asked quite bluntly, yet with a hint of curiousity in her voice.

"That is an excellent observation, Haruhi. I do actually have an idea. I was thinking about having the ball at my mansion, though I would need to ask my father's permission first. However, Tamaki, do you think that you could look into us booking one of the Suoh hotels as an alternative in case we can not use my mansion?" Kyoya responded to Haruhi, yet spoke to Tamaki.

"I can check into two of the hotels this weekend to see if we are completely booked, considering that I will be visiting one of the hotels with my father, and then there is the fact that I work at the other one. I will let you know for sure on Monday." Tamaki replied.

"Thank you Tamaki. I, too, will let everyone know Monday afternoon about the location. Now, if there is no other further business, I will dismiss this meeting."

Everyone grabbed their bags as they headed home for the weekend. The meeting had gone on for longer than Haruhi thought it would have gone on for. She would be late getting home, it would seem. She still had to stop by the store. However, she knew that she still had a couple of cleaning up items left to do before she could officially leave.

The one thing that Haruhi did not notice was the fact that the Shadow King had also stayed behind. It seemed as if he was doing some of his own work. Most likely, preparing the ball at two different locations, in case one of the ideas fell through.

Kyoya knew that Haruhi was still in the club room, so he decided to get some of his work done. He thought that he could also give her a ride home while he talked to her about the debt. It was at this point that he noticed Haruhi coming out.

"Ah, Haruhi, would you prefer a ride home tonight? Also, since it is Friday, I would also like to quickly brief you on your debt and where you are at the moment." Kyoya finally spoke up.

Startled, Haruhi replied, "I would gladly accept your invitation for a ride home, Kyoya-senpai! I already know that I am running late, plus I still need to stop at the store real quick to purchase a couple of things for supper for dad tonight."

The two left together to where Kyoya's car was waiting. Talking to the driver, Kyoya gave the two addresses in which they needed to go to. The first address was the supermarket close to where Haruhi lived while the second address was the apartment complex. As they travelled, Haruhi learned that she was under the 30,000 yen mark at last, but she was not surprised to learn that she had increased her debt by 5,000 yen for the short notice a few days prior. If things kept up though, she could have her debt cleared off soon.

The trip to the store really was quick, as Haruhi only needed three items and then she was out again. Though, the ride lasted only ten more minutes before they arrived at the complex. After Haruhi got out but before the door was closed, she made sure that she smiled and bowed to Kyoya. "Thank you Kyoya-senpai for the ride home tonight."

Realizing that she only had about 20 minutes until her father came home, she quickly dashed up the stairs and into their apartment where she quickly started to make some food. When her father came home and the food was ready, the two sat down together to have a nice meal. It did not take long to eat at all. When dinner was done, she washed and dried the dishes.

Although it was still early in the evening, Ranka decided to go to sleep early. He had the rest of the night off, but he had not been sleeping well at all during the days he could manage to sleep. He would be back at work again tomorrow night at seven p.m.

When her father retired to bed early for the night, Haruhi found that this was too early to be sleeping. So, doing what she normally did after supper, Haruhi started to study. There were tests tomorrow in two of her classes. She knew the content inside and out but a quick glance over could never hurt.

An hour and a half later, her phone started to go off. Judging by the ringtone, it could only be Tamaki. "Hello?"

"Ha~ru~hi! I did not wake you up, did I? Anyways, what are you doing right now?" asked a very excited Tamaki.

Haruhi groaned mentally. "No, Tamaki-senpai, you did not wake me up. I was actually studying for a couple of tests that we have tomorrow. Well, I guess I should not say studying, but more so of doing a customary glance over since I already know the content."

"Oh. I was just wondering if you would like to come spend some time with your daddy this weekend? We could have lots of fun!" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki-senpai, I thought that you were busy all weekend with work?" asked Haruhi.

"Well, Sunday I am working, and the trip to the hotel with my father is only in the morning of Saturday. So, we could have all of the afternoon to spend time together!"

"I will have to pass, Tamaki-senpai. Besides, I am busy around my house all weekend. Anyways, I need to get back to studying. Talk to you on Monday, senpai." Replied Haruhi as she hung up.

_Idiot, as if I want to spend time alone with you right now._ Haruhi thought as she went back to reviewing her notes.

Meanwhile, at the Ootori mansion…

Kyoya was just finishing up some class work when he thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to go ask his father about having the ball at their place. Stretching a bit as he got up from his couch in his room, he headed towards his father's study.

Knocking twice, he was told to come in by his father, Yoshio.

"Oh, now what do I have the pleasure of having my youngest son come to me for?" Yoshio asked.

"Father, I have a request to ask of you. Would you allow me to have a Christmas themed ball at our mansion just before Christmas? The Host Club will be here to help serve the guests that we invite." Replied Kyoya.

"I do not see why not, though there is one thing I am concerned about. Where are the merits of having a ball here as compared to another location?" Yoshio countered.

"You see, Father, having it here in our home would allow you the comfort of being in your own home while also being able to assess any potential business opportunities." Kyoya paried his father's counter effectively. He silently thanked Haruhi for the second half of reasoning from earlier that day.

"If it is for political gain, then I do not see why we can not have a ball here. I grant you permission to have it here then."

"Thank you, father." Kyoya said as he bowed before he left his father's study.

_Potential business opportunities, eh?_ Thought Yoshio. _I wonder when that child actually thought of having a ball for business reasons. Unless, there was someone else who had mentioned that to him earlier. That must be the case then since he would never have thought of that reason on his own._


	6. Chapter 6

**Ack! Sorry for neglecting this a bit. I ended up spending my Saturday not at home so I did not have much time to do most of my writing. Also, my apologies if this is a bit repetitive from the previous chapter. I promise you that something will happen in the next chapter! Also, my one shot should be posted later.**** Thank you to everyone who has been story alerting and reviewing! I appreciate it, as this is my first fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. Bisco Hatori does.**

Chapter 6

Kyoya's POV

I had just finished talking to my father about having the ball at our place. Now, I could erase one of the scenarios that I had came up with, granted since we could use our place instead of wasting more money. As usual, I had a mental checklist in mind, even though I also wrote down other various things. Location: Check. Tomorrow, I would be going out to figure out different catering companies for a taste test.

I sighed as I went back to my bedroom. I wanted to let Tamaki know that we did not need to use one of talk the Suoh hotels after all. Returning to my room, I noticed that my cell phone was blinking. It was a missed call from Tamaki. _Speaking of that angelic devil_, thought Kyoya. At least he left a quick message.

"_**Mommy! Our daughter was being mean again! She passed up a fabulous opportunity to hang out tomorrow with there not anything you can do about our rebellious daughter? Oh, and in regards to the hotels, Dad said that the ballrooms were all booked. Sorry. Anyways, I will talk to you Monday!"**_

_Good grief, Haruhi, _Kyoya thought to himself after listening to the message. But, he was glad that Tamaki had left him the message about the hotels. It was actually one less thing to worry about now anyways.

Kyoya spent the rest of his night reviewing his homework and the club's ledgers before crawling into bed around two in the morning.

Tamaki's POV

_Riiing. Riiing. Riiing. "Hi, you have reached Kyoya Ootori's voicemail. Please leave your name, number and your message. I will get back to you when I can."_

Tamaki had tried to call Kyoya earlier, but all he had got was the voicemail. He was rather disappointed in the fact that he could not talk directly to his best friend, but there was the possibility that Kyoya was talking to his father. He wanted to tell Kyoya so much more too, though he knew that the voicemail could only be so long. Besides, there was always Monday for him to talk.

Though, it was really frustrating not being able to talk to Kyoya. He did not dare try to call Honey or Mori, since neither would know what to do when it came to Haruhi. Rather, they probably would tell him to leave her alone.

The Next Day

Haruhi's POV

5:25am. The house was still in darkness, yet Haruhi had woken up for no apparent reason. She groaned internally as she had been hoping to get up a little bit later today. Although she knew that she had some house work to accomplish, she also wanted to do her homework. On top of that, a trip to the grocery store for a great sale on during the morning only was greatly needed for the upcoming week.

These thoughts came and went as Haruhi groggily started to fall back to sleep. However it did not seem like Haruhi had fallen back to sleep when her cell phone started to go off at 6:00 am. It was Tamaki.

"Hello?" Haruhi answered sleepily.

"Haruhi! What are you doing today?" asked a very chipper Tamaki.

"Senpai, at the moment, I am sleeping. Or rather, was sleeping. Also, I told you yesterday that I have things to do today so I can not come spend the day with you."

"Oh. Daddy's sorry for waking you up this early. I will let you go back to sleep. Though, we really do need to have some daddy/daughter time. I will talk to you later." Sniffed Tamaki before he hung up the phone.

Once Haruhi hung up the phone, she immediately went back to sleep. She did not wake up again until 9:30am. This was a much suitable time to be up, after all. Haruhi decided to start off with doing her shopping, though that would mean a quick shower and a change of clothes would be in order.

Two hours passed from when Haruhi had woken up, an hour and a half since she had gone to get groceries. She was just returning back to her apartment complex when her phone started to go off. Haruhi groaned as to who would be calling now, but she decided to let the voicemail pick it up since her hands were quite full.

She would deal with her phone after she had put away the groceries, she thought. Though, Haruhi ended up forgetting about the message for a bit longer than necessary, since she had yet to make lunch as well. By the time Haruhi remembered, she ended up dashing to retrieve her phone. One missed call from Kaoru Hitachiin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for this chapter being so short. I will make it up to my readers by making the next one longer. Also, aside from my crossover (Tennis Host) and my unusual pairing story (which is to be called From Enemies to Lovers), I am in the process of thinking up another story (I do have a name for this one as well). It might be a short (with hopefully only 6-7 chapters) story, and not like this one is currently (considering we are not even at the ball scene, but there are going to start being large time skips since I also want to finish this story in under 15 chapters).Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OHSHC characters.**

Chapter Seven

Haruhi's POV

_A missed call from Kaoru? I wonder what he needed? _Thought Haruhi as she started to dial the older brother's number with a sigh. _Kaoru rarely ever calls me, though the two twins usually do usually end up talking to me in the end._

"Ha~ru~hi! I am so glad you finally called back!" Kaoru said excitedly.

"Yeah, I had my hands full with a bunch of groceries when I heard my phone go off earlier. What was it that you needed, Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, you are going to be coming to our estate tomorrow morning at nine, and spending the night here as well, so that we can make the final adjustments. You're dress is more or less completed for next week." Kaoru responded.

"Thank you, Kaoru, for letting me know. I guess I will get to packing my bags tonight. See you tomorrow morning, I guess." Haruhi said.

After the two had hung up, Haruhi sighed. She thought that she may as well get her stuff packed and hid now, then study before she went to bed. The rest of the weekend was going to be a long one, especially if she was going to be spending it with the twins.

Kaoru's POV

When the phone rang, I looked at the caller id. It was Haruhi. It excited me, considering that I had not left a voice mail at all. Haruhi just wanted to get to the point, so I did. I told her that her dress was finished, aside from the final adjustments and that she would be spending the weekend here at our place.

What I did not tell her, when speaking about her dress, was that she did not have just one dress, but rather three dresses that she could choose from. When they had been designing the first of the dresses, other ideas spawned off of them, though each were elegant in their own way.

_Well, she can freak out a bit when she gets here tomorrow morning._ Kaoru thought smugly as he headed off to find his brother.

Haruhi's POV

Eight o'clock came early for Haruhi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here is the latest chapter for A New Debt. Sorry for not updating it lately and for the length. I am actually having major writer's block for this particular story. I think that I am going to be putting this story on a hiatus as well until I can figure out how to get to my intended target. I am probably just going to stick to writing Dealing With The Devil for awhile.**

Chapter Eight

Haruhi's POV

Haruhi groaned as her alarm clock rang at 8:00AM the following morning. She did not particularly want to get up, but knew that she would have to. The limo would be arriving in an hour, which meant that she only had one hour to get herself prepared. She quickly jumped into the shower so that her hair could dry while she busied herself getting her bag repacked. She had decided to put in some girly dresses in her bag that she would never dream of wearing. If her father looked in her bag and saw those, he would not think to repack them but be proud instead. However, Haruhi had planned on repacking the bags in the morning with her normal clothes.

Her breakfast that morning would consist of peppermint tea and a couple of slices of toast with raspberry jam. Since there was only twenty minutes left, Haruhi attempted to do some studying. However, five minutes after she began, there was a knock at her door. Putting her books back in her bag, she went to open the door.

Outside the door, stood Kaoru.

"Good morning Haruhi. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just need a second to grab my bag." She replied, grabbing her bag that was in the living room.

The two walked in silience to the waiting limo. Haruhi climbed in first, with Kaoru following behind her.

Kaoru's POV

I had woke up at 6:30 AM, knowing all too well that this was too early. However, I just could not bury the emotion of being overly happy today. I was going to pick up Haruhi at 8AM. Then, I would bring her back here, where Hikaru and I would play with her a bit. Our mother had asked us last night if we knew anyone who would do some modelling for her newest line.

I suggested Haruhi. Mother looked surprised at me for naming someone so quickly. She then proceeded to ask when she could be here.

"Well, I am going to pick her up at 8AM tomorrow morning. She has three dresses here to try on. Well, actually just one to try on, but she gets all three. Perhaps we could put your line first, and then have her final adjustments later on?" I explained to my mother.

"Darling, that would be an excellent idea! We will have Haruhi-chan model the new line. I have both male and female clothes to debut after all! We will start the modelling show after lunch!"

My mother was just too happy to actually have a human model rather than using mannequins like she would normally do, much to my disappointment.

That was what I had been thinking about for the longest time. I eventually snapped out of my thoughts to see what Haruhi was doing. Sleeping. Was she really that tired, or was I lost to my thoughts that much that I had forgot to entertain my guest on the way?

The vehicle jolted to a stop, and Haruhi awoke with a start.

"Ah, sorry about that! I did not mean to fall asleep!" she exclaimed, though she was clearly flustered with her behavior.

"No, it was not your fault that you fell asleep, Haruhi. My apologies for not keeping you company the whole way." As I said this, I had grabbed Haruhi's chin and inclined it slightly. We were fairly close to each other. I probably could have stole a kiss at that moment, but I decided otherwise. I knew that I was not the person she had true feelings for.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short. I was suffering a bit of writer's block again. But, I think that this chapter turned out well. I hope that this story will only have another 5ish chapters to it before I call it completed. There will be another day in the life of the club before the grand ball scene. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

Haruhi's POV

Kaoru had just finished inclining my face. His face almost dared to steal a kiss. I blushed a little, though in the end, we ended up having to get out of the limo. I began to question myself about why I would blush. I normally only did that around Tamaki-senpai or Kyoya-senpai. Could there actually be other feelings for Kaoru?

I tried to mentally wipe the thoughts away as we reached the door to the HItachiin residence. We were greeted by a few of the maids.

"Good morning Master Kaoru. Good morning Mistress Fujioka. Mistress Fujioka, this way please." One of the maids said.

I ended up following her down a few hallways. We stopped at a room that seemed to have been turned into a spa room. That is all. I will be back in a five minutes."

That was the longest agenda I had heard. But, nonetheless, it did sound quite fun. I had never had a waxing done before, so I hoped that I wouldn't freak out. As for the modeling, I sort of knew what the twins had in mind, though I had no clue what I was about to get myself into with the twin's mother.

Hikaru's POV

I woke up around 8AM to an eerily quiet morning. I started to wonder where everyone was before I remembered that today was when Haruhi would be coming. All day yesterday, we had our servants changing one of our bathrooms into a spa type of room. Mother had insisted after all.

Lazily, I got out of bed and prepared myself. I knew the agenda for Haruhi off the top of my head. Her morning would be consumed by the spa treatment. Lunch would be next, followed by modeling. I yawned. I had reached the kitchen by that time. Mother was also there.

"Ohayo, okaa-san. Did you sleep well last night?" I asked as I sat down at the kitchen table. I told the butler to get me a glass of orange juice and some toast.

"Ohayo, Hikaru. I slept well, thank you. Though, I woke up a bit earlier since I am excited to see what kind of masterpiece I am going to have at my disposal this afternoon." My mother took a sip of her coffee. She was absorbed in reading some sort of letter. I finished my breakfast before going to the drawing room in which I housed all my sketches usually.

Kaoru's POV

The maids had just finished taking Haruhi to the spa room. I, on the other hand, was tired. It seemed as if the early wake up call from my adrenaline had sputtered out and I was left exhausted. I decided to go to my room in order to catch at least an hour of sleep. Things didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. I managed to get at least half an hour in before my cell phone started to ring.

The ringtone was rather annoying, which meant that it could only be one person. Tono. _C'mon! Some of us like to sleep in on a day off. But, he will keep phoning until I pick up anyways. Best to get it over with._ I thought bitterly.

"Hey Tono. What's bothering you today to call so early?" I asked as I attempted to stifle a yawn.

"My sweet daughter is missing! I can't get a hold of her. Ranka-san doesn't even know where she is!" Tono was in hysterics.

"Tono, first you need to calm down. Second, she is safe. I picked her up to bring her to our estate for the day. I wonder if Haruhi didn't tell her father all of this for a certain reason, or else she did but he wouldn't let you know." I calmly explained, though Tono usually got on my nerves.

"Why is she at your place, Kaoru? You two twins better not defile my sweet daughter!" He still had not calmed down.

I explained that her dress was done, but our mother also wanted Haruhi to do some modeling for her new line. That seemed to calm him down a bit more. He wanted to talk to Haruhi as well, but I refused that idea. I told him that she would be busy all day. If he wanted to talk to her, then wait until after 7pm tonight. She should be free after that time. What I didn't add was that if we were even done playing with her at that point. With that, Tono hung up in a huff. I ended up forgetting to reset my alarm, though Hikaru ended up coming to wake me up a few short minutes before lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

~Time Skip, later that day~

Haruhi's POV

Everything had been done, and I was at home finally with my three dresses. Of course, the whole day had been spent going this way and that way in the mansion. Not to mention the need of trying on at least a hundred different outfits. I did not even get a chance to do my homework like I had been promised. So, I stayed up all night getting it done. I don't know how I even got to school, since I had become so delirious by 8AM.

~Time Skip, 2 weeks later at the Ootori mansion in the middle of the afternoon~

Kyoya's POV

Today was the day at last in which we were going to have the ball. The Host Club had been exempted from having to attend school for the entire afternoon in order to help set up the place. Truthfully, I had some servants set it up for us the night before, so there wasn't anything to do.

I was busy making sure everything had been placed right. I did a light testing, which everything was in ideal condition. The spotlights were state of the art as well. Finishing up the last of the tour, I reached the rest of the club.

"Well, everything is in place. I would suggest that if you need anything tonight, please find any member of my family, myself, or a servant. Everyone will be available." I stated.

As everyone had been around for an hour, they all started to leave. We did have plans to meet up for dinner at 5 PM at a nearby restaurant. The twins were the first to leave, thankfully. However, they were dragging a protesting Haruhi with them. The twins were gloating that they will be making her look stunning that night.

Tamaki was yelling at the twins not to do anything to defile his sweet daughter. Soon, though, he was latching back onto me. I had a headache from all of that noise.

"Tamaki." I growled.

"Yes, mon ami?" Tamaki asked, apparently not hearing the growl of my voice.

"Can you please shut up?! You're giving me a headache. Also, aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?" I stated, hoping to get him the hint to leave me alone.

"Going somewhere? No, not for a bit yet." Tamaki was clueless at the subtle hint I had gave him at going away.

"The twins left with Haruhi to go get ready. Shouldn't you be going back to your estate as well to get ready? After all, dinner is at 5 PM. I will expect you to be there on time." I stated with my shadow king smirk as I was pushing him out the door.

With Tamaki gone, I knew that I could finally get myself ready. I was tempted to go have a short nap, but I knew better than that. I growled in frustration as I turned on my heels and headed towards my room. However, I barely got to the foot of the staircase when I was intercepted.

"Good evening, Yuuichi nii-san." I greeted.

"Evening Kyoya. I was looking for you. I just finished poking my head into our ball room. I've got to say, you sure know how to put on a party." Yuuichi said.

"Thank you Yuuichi nii-san for the compliment. Am I safe to assume that you will be around all night tonight, or were you heading to the hospital tonight?" I inquired.

"I wouldn't miss this ball that my brother put on. I'm sure some good things will come from it." Yuuichi responded slyly before taking his own leave. I headed up the stairs to where my room was.

"Kyoyaaaa! Yuuichi nii-san told me what a great job you did! What is the occasion though?" My sister, Fuyumi, squealed in delight and confusion, but not before she managed to attach herself to me from behind within exactly minutes of being on the stairs' landing. I groaned. I thought that my ear drum would explode from how loud she squealed.

"Fuyumi, please let me go! Also, tonight is the Host Club's Christmas Ball. Now, I am going to go do some work before I have to get ready for dinner with the club." I looked at my watch. My talk with Yuuichi had took 15 minutes. 10 minutes with Fuyumi. I still had an hour in which I could do work. After that, I had to get ready. No exceptions.

~Time skip to the ball~

Akito's POV

_Good grief. There are so many females in this place. It is hard to think, or even to put my charms on these ladies. I don't know how Kyoya can keep up with all of this. Oh well. This ball may be boring to me, but I sure hope I can get something out of tonight in the least._

By this time, I had exited the ballroom and was heading down the west wing. It would be just enough for me to stretch my legs, since they had been getting slightly cramped. As I was walking back towards the ballroom, I noticed a girl who was looking a bit lost. Of course, one who was not in our family would easily get lost.

Calmly, I walked up to the girl. _Wait a second! Isn't this girl one of those hosts? Fujioka-chan?_ I thought.

"Good evening Fujioka-chan. Was there something you needed?" I asked casually but I am sure I also had a smirk on my face. I did add a hint of my womanizing skills to my voice as well.

Haruhi's POV

I had just left the ballroom in search of the restrooms. There were so many rooms. After about two minutes later, I saw a male walking my way. He looked like an older version of Kyoya-senpai, though without the glasses. He was smirking at me the same way as my Shadow King senpai, which made me realize this was another Ootori.

"Good evening, Ootori-san. I was just looking for the restrooms. Would you be so kind as to show me where they are?" I asked, giving him one of my natural host smiles.

"I could, but what would the benefits be for me?" Ootori-san said.

I knew there would have to be benefits for him. I am sure that all the Ootori's were like that. They needed the benefits.

"How would having the accompaniment of a beautiful girl, such as myself, be as a benefit? Also, this way, I won't get lost in this huge mansion. You see, sometimes I can be quite direction challenged when I am faced with an unfamiliar place. Unlike my senpai, or your younger brother." I responded.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating this. Recently, though, I have been reading more fanfiction than writing my own. I should be in a decent schedule soon. I do plan on updating all my other stories over the course of the next few days. Thank you to those who are reading and reviewing!**

Chapter Eleven

Akito's POV

The girl sure had a sharp tongue on her, which I was starting to really like. She spoke her mind. Though, she was right when she said that she could easily get lost. After a few short minutes, I told her that I would escort her to the washrooms. Once she was in there, I took a few paces down the wall.

After all, the wing we were in was my private art collection. I had expressed interest in displaying art pieces that I had bought in certain places, after certain business deals. The locations ranged anywhere from Canada to India, all the way over to China and Spain.

I had been admiring a painting of a beautiful villa landscape from when I had visited in Spain when I heard the quiet footfalls of the girl. I turned around and smile devilishly. She really did look like a goddess. Why I hadn't realized that sooner, I had no idea.

"Thank you for showing me where the washroom was, Ootori-san. This painting is lovely." She was standing beside me now, looking at the same painting I was. The gears in my head had flipped into my normal womanizing ways instead of looking like a sharp businessman, if only for a moment.

"It was my pleasure, Fujioka-chan. Did anyone tell you how gorgeous you look?" I had to lean in closer to her to say that much. Apparently, that small statement made her turn quite quickly to face me.

She bumped into the pedestal that housed an ornament that I had found in Spain. The ornament only teetered back and forth, but the momentum wasn't that great as to make it fall off and break. Not that I would care if it did break. To me, it represented a failure project. I was the one going to head the project before my father and the other person both decided to withdraw, but not until I had already been in the country.

"No, they didn't. Personally, I don't care if I get tons of compliments either. Also, Ootori-san, you don't have to pretend to act around me." Haruhi responded.

"Hm. How did you know I was acting just now?" I asked. I was quite curious as to how this girl could see right through me. I was approaching the girl, though at the same time she was backing away from me. I never realized that we were in the direct line of the pedestal with the ornament on it until I heard a CRASH!

Haruhi's POV

Ootori-san was starting to act a bit weird. Though, we did have a slight awkward moment, before he began to advance on me. As he tried to advance, I was backing away slowly. What I had failed to realize was the fact that the ornament on a pedestal was right behind me until it was too late.

CRASH!

I was done for. Not only was I indebted to the Host Club that had the youngest Ootori, now I was indebted to ANOTHER Ootori. I groaned internally.

"Um, about this? I can work to pay you back for it. Also, you don't have to go through a speech, considering the fact that I still remember the one that Kyoya-senpai gave me last year after a similar event. I know that your family has a private police force. I know that you can have me shipped out of the country. And so forth." I sighed. I was feeling a bit nervous about the type of punishment I would have to endure to pay this back.

Akito's POV

She offered to pay the cost of the ornament back. It held no worth to me, but I wasn't about to tell her that. I tried to think of something she could do. I knew I had quite a bit of filing to do though I am sure she could also learn how to make a few schedules as well as doing any other odd job that I asked, including becoming my date if I wanted to get out of something. I settled on those options for now.

"That ornament was worth one hundred thousand yen. Since I have a variety of jobs that could be accomplished, I will have to show you what to do. You will be working on whatever it is I decide for you to do." I smirked in satisfaction.

"One hundred thousand? " Haruhi squeaked. Quickly though, she regained her composure before finishing what she had to say. "But, I did promise to pay it back since I broke it. When would you like me to start?"

"You can start tonight. The first task that I think you should be able to handle is to become my date for the rest of the evening. Though, I am also going to expect you to come tomorrow morning as well. Now, that stuff aside, I am sure the others have been wondering where the two of us have gone since we've been out of that ballroom for at least an hour now. Shall we go?" I smirked once more.

"Yes, we shall go, Ootori-san."

Normal POV

During the time in which Haruhi and Akito had been outside of the ballroom, there was a frantic host.

"Kyoya! Have you seen our daughter anywhere? I haven't seen her once tonight. I have looked everywhere for her! Do you think she got kidnapped?" Tamaki wailed to Kyoya. Kyoya, on the other hand, simply just pushed his glasses up his nose, allowing the light to bounce off them.

"Tono, did you ever think that maybe Haruhi needed to use the restroom? After all, you were the one who forced her to drink half a bottle of that sparkling cider with you at dinner tonight." Hikaru said in a mocking tone.

"Hikaru, calm down. Tono's not the only one to blame. We forced our toy to drink a third of that bottle of sparkling water as well. But, it is boring without our toy." Kaoru commented.

"Ne, maybe Haru-chan got lost in this place. No one went with her. What do you think, Takashi?" Honey asked his cousin.

"Ah. Perhaps." Mori replied to his cousin.

"Actually, she just stepped back into the room while you three were being goofs. Could I ask that you three just stay here for a minute though please? I will bring Haruhi here." The Shadow King stated before he disappeared into the crowd to the front where two people stood awkwardly.

"Ah, Haruhi, you may-" Kyoya started to say before a certain wailing blond pushed aside the young Ootori and latched himself onto the girl in question.

"Haruhi! Daddy's missed you! Did you miss Daddy?" Tamaki was shouting. Of course, at the same time, he was also squeezing Haruhi to the point of nearly being able to pass out. It also didn't help that he was spinning her as well.

Haruhi's POV

With Tamaki-senpai spinning me, and squeezing me tightly, I couldn't breathe. I was starting to see big black spots. I tried to look between Kyoya and Akito with a plea for help, but I couldn't connect for very long to pass on that plea.

I only had one other option left. Use up what little oxygen I had to verbalize it.

"I don't care which debt I have to add this too, but can someone please get him to let me go?" I said in a barely audible breath. Like I thought, I used up my air supply. Shortly after that, I really did pass out.

Tamaki's POV

I was so excited when I saw where my daughter was. Though, I didn't know who it was that she came in with at first. I didn't care. I was running full speed. I bumped into someone too, I think. I know Kyoya had told us all to stay put, but I was far too excited.

I finally reached Haruhi, and then started to yell about how much I had missed our daughter while I was spinning her around in circles like I normally did. I was sure that I was rambling about how she had been avoiding me all night.

Soon, though, something wasn't feeling right. I felt a smack to the back side of my head. I turned to see Kyoya putting his hand back to his side. I turned to Kyoya, though I had forgot that I still had Haruhi in my arms.

As I turned, I let her go, though the other male beside her had caught her.

"Mon ami! Why did you hit me? I was only giving my daughter a hug!" I cried.

"You baka! You were squeezing her too tight! Her dress was tight enough to restrict her breathing as it was. So, add your tight 'hug', Haruhi has passed out." Kyoya commanded.

I looked back to where Haruhi was. She looked like she was sleeping. Though, I knew she wasn't. She was somewhat breathing though, so I hoped she would be awake soon! We still had to spend more daddy-daughter time together! In the mean time, I ran off to sulk in the nearest corner since I had been scolded by mommy, and daughter wasn't responding.

Kyoya's POV

Tamaki can be such an idiot sometimes. I could barely hear the whisper that Haruhi had gave. So, I did the one best thing I could think of. I hit the back side of Tamaki's head. I knew he would round on me, and let go of Haruhi.

I had sent a silent message to Akito to see if she was alright. He understood the message. After a few moments of tuning out Tamaki's ranting, I finally yelled at him.

"You baka! You were squeezing her too tight! Her dress was tight enough to restrict her breathing as it was. So, add your tight 'hug', Haruhi has passed out." I was fuming on the inside as to how I had managed to befriend the most idiotic person.

Akito's POV

While my brother was bickering at the Suoh heir (which, in my opinion, I do not see how that idiot could be a heir at all), I was trying to revive my newest date. She was breathing, but slightly. That was a good sign. It meant that I didn't have to worry about using CPR on her. I tried tapping her on the cheek to see if she would wake up. No such luck.

I did have an idea, though it would probably shock a lot of the ladies here. Looking around for a moment to ensure that no one was watching, I bent down to place a quick peck on the lips, like a prince trying to awaken his sleeping beauty. During the kiss, I had closed my eyes. So, I was slightly surprised to see large chocolate orbs staring back at me, mirroring surprise as well. I could only smile internally.

"I see that you are awake now, Fujioka-san. Are you alright?" I asked, curiously though in a professional tone.

"Yeah. I guess I just passed out so that I wouldn't die from that hug. Sorry for the trouble that I have caused. And, I should have mentioned earlier that you can just call me Haruhi." Haruhi replied, as she got up from laying on the ground. However, she stumbled a bit. Most probable cause was due to the numbing of her legs. I, however, caught her before she could fall again.

"It was no trouble. Now, both those stunts will be added to your debt to me. As for me, you may call me Akito while we are in public." I whispered softly into her ears.

Haruhi's POV

I managed to get myself up off the ground with minimal effort. Though, I didn't realize it at the time that my legs had numbed a bit. I sighed as Akito mentioned that the small stumble I took was going to be added to my debt. Additions to my debt were nothing new, since I was used to my senpai always adding on for my host club duties.

I was soon pulling from my thoughts when I felt two pairs of hands snake their way onto my waist and shoulders, rooting me to the spot. I groaned, since I knew the identity of who they belonged to.

"What happened to our beloved toy?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Tamaki-senpai was hugging a bit too tightly. That, combined with this already tight dress, I passed out from lack of oxygen. Akito-san revived me. End of story." Haruhi replied quite bluntly.

"Tono's really a pervert, isn't he Kaoru?" Hikaru commented devilishly.

"That he is, Hikaru." Kaoru said in a sinister way.

"I am not a pervert! At least, I am better than you two evil twins!" Tamaki was shouting back at the twins. Personally, it was giving me a headache. I noticed Kyoya-senpai pinching the bridge of his nose, which meant that he was getting a headache as well.

All of this was annoying me to no end, so my inner demon decided to take over. First off, my aura changed, so that should have been a clear indication for the three to knock it off. They did not even notice.

5.

The air around me started to change, but that was weird. I knew the air could change around me if I was pissed off enough, but I never got to this point.

4.

I didn't know if those idiots ever paid attention to me at all. I debated about whether I should consent to hitting them all across the head.

3.

I started to really clench and unclench my fists. Again, in debating mode. I could always yell too.

2.

I looked briefly to Kyoya-senpai. As usual, his walls were up. His glasses had light glinting off of them, so I couldn't tell any of his emotions. I took a peak at Akito too. He looked a bit amused at my new state.

1.

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore! By that time, I had opted to yell at the idiots, as well as hit them. It would serve them right.

"That's ENOUGH you three bakas! Tamaki-senpai, you shouldn't let Hikaru and Kaoru bait you. Hikaru and Kaoru, you both need to stop tormenting Tamaki-senpai. Worst of all, you three need to remember where you are! You three are supposed to be entertaining the ladies. We brought them here to have a lovely Christmas ball. Now, GET GOING!" I was half shouting at that point, though I did make an effort to shove the three back into the crowd but not before smacking all three on the backside of their heads.

I felt much better afterwards. For extra measures, I took a few calming breaths. Behind me, I heard three sets of hands clap. Wait, three? I turned around. I flinched internally. I had Kyoya-senpai to the right. Akito on my left. And their father was right in the center of them, since he was just on his way into the hall.

"My, my. You sure do know how to tell those three off. I am quite impressed with you, Ms. Fujioka." Yoshio stated in an amused tone. It was enough to send shivers down my spine.

"Good evening, Ootori-sama. Thank you, though I must apologize for shouting though. Those three really are idiots. Normally, I would just let them go, but some odd reason I couldn't. Wonder why." I replied.

"It may be due to that small incident with the Suoh heir earlier. You did just manage to wake up less than ten minutes ago." Akito snidely suggested.

"It could be possible. Oh, and Akito-san, Kyoya-senpai, thank you for earlier." I smiled my host club smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the very late update! Let's see Haruhi in action for what Akito has her do at the Ootori mansion on her first official day!**

Chapter Twelve

Haruhi's POV

All night, I had been introduced to people as Akito's date for the evening. After a few hours of this, I just wanted to go home. Besides the excessive walking, Akito-san pretended to be unaware of his hand motions all night. At the start, they were draped across my shoulders. Then, in a mysterious way, they ended up around my waist. Short time later, they ended up around my hips. Shortly after that, they would be found rubbing my buttocks until I glared at him. That would send the process back to the start. It also got annoying too.

However, I shook my head in attempts to clear my thoughts. It was 7 AM, which was far too early to even start a job. But, what can I say when I have a debt to be paid off. I dressed in a navy blue sundress that fell to my knees, but I did add a light shrug over top for a covering, since I was unsure of the temperature in the mansion. I hoped this would be at least decent to work in.

At 8 AM, there was a knock at the door. I quickly grabbed my purse, then opened the door since I had a feeling that this was my ride. It looked like one of Akito-san's bodyguards and driver came to pick me up. I walked out the door, but ensured that I had locked it before leaving. The ride to the Ootori mansion felt short, like 5 minutes but I knew it took at least 25 minutes to get there. When the limo stopped and I was able to get out, I started to feel nervous. I mean, come on. I had no idea on what I was going to do today.

I knocked on the door. I told the butler who had opened the door that I was here to see Akito Ootori-san. The butler lead me to a set of maids. He gave them instructions to take me to Master Ootori's study. That, they did. Up two flights of stairs, a series of at least 5 twists and turns later, we finally arrived. The maids told me to take a seat, and they would have Master Ootori here in a moment. I just hoped that I hadn't come at the wrong time, especially on a Sunday morning.

Akito's POV

All night last night, I couldn't keep my hands in one spot while escorting Haruhi around. Sure, the girl kept shooting me daggers when I had my hands on her butt, but I had to admit that I liked hers the best as opposed to when I would have to escort other ladies around. Just before Haruhi left, I told her that I would send a car to pick her up at 8 AM. She'd be here by 8:30 AM. I was glad that I had the weekend off from working at the hospital this week, though I would be on call. Yuuichi was working this weekend. Father was doing whatever Father does for the company.

Since it was daylight out while I was awakening, I happened to look at my clock. 7:45 AM. Crap. At least I found it advantageous that I had told my usual driver to go to the Fujioka residence to pick up Haruhi at the specified time the previous night. I bolted out of bed to have a quick shower. I even dressed in a suit. I half jogged my way to the kitchen to have a quick bite to eat as well. Though, it was at that time that Father decided to pipe up and call me to sit at the table.

"So, Akito, what would be your plans for the day today?" Of course, he was going to want to know what I was going to do today. I could never lie to father.

"I plan on staying around the house today. I am going to be training my new secretary on how to file some of the completed paperwork that I seemed to have let pile up for so long. As well, she will be filling up my schedules too with meetings, for whenever I am not working at the hospital. After that, I'm not sure what will be done." 'That is, if she finishes the paperwork filing that I have her do first,' I thought to myself.

Shortly after, a maid came in. "Pardon the interruption but Master Akito, your visitor has arrived. We placed her in your study." The maid finished, then left with a bow. In the mean time, I got up myself, bowed to father, then headed towards my study.

When I got there, my jaw nearly dropped. She looked absolutely adorable in that sundress. I have a feeling a slight tinge of pink was highlighting my cheekbones. Wait, why am I thinking that she was cute in that. I slapped myself mentally. But, she was looking all cute and innocent in that dress. I could sense the heat flare up in my cheeks, though I had a mask on. I had to have it on when dealing with professional work. I usually let my fascade slip a bit if there are ladies around.

She had stood up, and bowed to me at that time. "Good morning, Ootori-san."

I gave her a stern look. "Akito. But, good morning Haruhi-san. First, I must say that you look exquisite in that outfit. But, to get started on your task at hand, all you have to do is take these files and sort them alphabetically for now. That should keep you busy until lunch time at the minimum. After lunch, you can file them."

Once I was done giving the lecture on what I wanted done, I sat down at my desk. I had gave her a stack of at least 300 files to sort first. I still had another 400 sitting on my desk, waiting to be completed. I grabbed the top 5 files, then signed my name, and placed my official stamp on each page. The time flew by, though by 11:30 AM, I heard the motion of Haruhi standing up. It appeared as if she was done her stack already.

"Oh. You're done already? They have been sorted alphabetically?" I asked curiously.

"Sorted alphabetically, yes. I was just getting up to start filing them real quick." Haruhi answered.

"Very well. Once you are done that, you are free to leave. I don't want to over burden you on your first day." I told Haruhi in a professional tone, all the while fighting to keep control over these odd emotions.

To my surprise, Haruhi had already finished filing. "Thank you, Akito."

Non-chalantly, I replied, "Not a problem. Oh, and I won't be able to supervise you next Saturday since I have to work at the hospital, but I will leave you a note on what you will need to accomplish. If something unexpected turns up, let me know as soon as you possibly can. Though, I may have to add to your debt if you don't show up next weekend."

Haruhi seemed to ponder for a bit. "How could I get a hold of you, Akito? Would you prefer it if I just called here?"

I scratched my cell phone number on a scrap piece of paper really quickly before handing it to the girl. "No. Do not call here. On the piece of paper that I just gave you is my cell phone number. It is text message capable."

"I will be here next weekend. Do you have a particular time frame that you would like me to be here?" Haruhi asked me. I pondered for a moment.

"Afternoon on Saturday, Morning on Sunday please." I responded. Haruhi nodded curtly. I got up and lead her to the door. I summoned the maid who was working nearby and instructed her to show Haruhi to the front door. The maid bowed and then started to lead Haruhi away.

I let out a sigh. Now that she was gone, I was able to ponder a bit more on what I had held back on. Haruhi looked downright beautiful. The shyness that she had portrayed during the ball the previous night after she broke the ornament made me think that she was embarrassed. Though, her embarrassment also made her look like a temptress. I guess, in some ways, I was glad that I ran into her then. I would have to thank my little brother too for bringing her to the mansion to begin with.

Kyoya's POV

My alarm had just finished going off. I rolled over with a groan. I knew father wanted all of us to meet for breakfast around 8 AM this morning. He had a few things to talk about. After a quick shower and getting dressed, I headed downstairs. Surprisingly, Akito nii-san wasn't there quite yet. I was usually the last one there in the mornings. I was about to ask where Nii-san was when he came through the door in a semi jog. He grabbed a roll and was getting ready to leave again. My guess was that he forgot about breakfast.

"Akito, where do you think you are going? Did you forget about our breakfast meeting today?" Father asked sternly.

Akito quickly swallowed his bite. "Sorry, Father. I do have a guest coming over this morning and I was hoping to be in my study before she arrived. But, in some ways, I sort of forgot about breakfast."

Just as soon as Nii-san finished that, I noted the gender tone he used. _I wonder who he could be meeting today. Since this is something new, I will have to look into it today. Maybe I can at least find out a name._ That is what I had resolved to do. Father ended up postponing the breakfast meeting until the next morning, since everyone couldn't be there today.

A maid had walked in on our breakfast anyways and told Akito nii-san that his guest was in his study. He was gone in a matter of minutes. I, on the other hand, slinked through the shadows until I reached where Akito's study was. I knew I arrived on a minute after he did, so I decided to stick around for a minute.

"Good morning, Ootori-san."

"Akito. But, good morning Haruhi-san."

At that, I left the two in the room be. _Haruhi is here with Nii-san? Why? What does nii-san plan on doing to Haruhi? When would those two have met, aside from last night? They are being awfully friendly to each other too, and not using the proper formalities._ Thinking back to last night, I also realized that Akito had been introducing Haruhi as his date all night. Why? I knew how my brother played his game with the ladies, but why was he constantly draping himself over Haruhi? She did look a bit older than her true age. All this thinking was going to start giving me a headache soon. I took some Aspirin before starting to do the work my father had instructed me to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kyoya's POV

~Two weeks after the ball, Friday~

"Tamaki, can you please stop asking me that ridiculous question? I already answered it last weekend." I glared at my best friend. He had been pestering me for a week and a half to see if the host club could go to the beach once again. I had talked to my father earlier that week, and he gave us permission to use our private beach in Okinawa again this year. Tamaki had all but insisted that we should all go to the beach.

The twins were happy. Honey was joyful, and he was busy eating cake. Mori was just Mori in the fact that he stayed quiet, but was also happy. Haruhi was hard to read. I couldn't figure out if she was happy or if something was bothering her. If there was something wrong, then it was not my place to ask. In my opinion, I thought going to the beach would be a lovely idea as well. It would give everyone some different scenery.

"But, mon ami! I was just confirming everything! But, now that you have, I can let the club know!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Tell us what, Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, Tono. What's the idea?" The twins mentioned in unison.

"We're going to go back to Kyoya's beach in Okinawa!" Tamaki replied.

"When are we going?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi was remaining silent.

"We leave in an hour. So, that should give everyone time to get their clothes. Hikaru, Kaoru, you are in charge of Haruhi's wardrobe as well!" Tamaki commanded.

Haruhi's POV

I had just heard that we were leaving in an hour. I was supposed to meet up with Akito tomorrow morning. I groaned loudly. I was being kidnapped against my will once again.

"What if I had plans this weekend so I can't _possibly_ go?" I asked.

"You are coming. I already cleared it with Ranka-san. He didn't say anything about you having plans this weekend." Kyoya said. I groaned.

_"Two Ootori's are difficult to please. I guess I have no choice but to go with the club now. Then again, Dad did somewhat betray the notion I gave him. Just because I said not to mention anything about Akito-san giving me some odd jobs, still classifies that dad could have said I did have plans with him." _I humbly thought to myself.

"Well, I guess I have no choice. I will see everyone in forty-five minutes then." I grumbled.

"Haruhi, would you like a ride home tonight? And, no, I will not charge you." Kyoya asked.

"That would be great, Kyoya-senpai. I do need to talk to my dad before we leave anyways." I responded. I was thinking more about giving my dad a piece of my mind if it came to it. With that, I followed Kyoya-senpai out of the third music room, locking it behind us.

When we got out to the gates, we had a pleasant surprise though. Akito-san was standing against the wall, waiting for us, or rather for Kyoya-senpai. It never crossed my mind that he could have been there for _me._

"Akito-niisan, what brings you to Ouran? I thought that you had a shift at the hospital tonight?" Kyoya-senpai stated. He did not look too thrilled to have his brother here.

"I did have a shift tonight but I traded it for a different one. But, that was only due to the fact that I was hoping to catch Fujioka-san before _he_ left school for the weekend. We have some things to discuss." While he had been speaking, he had been smiling at me the entire time. I couldn't tell if that was his trademark smile or a true smile.

"Ootori-san, what is that you would like to discuss with me?" I pretended to play along.

"First off, why don't we get inside, since I am sure the driver is getting tired of waiting for us to get in. Then we can talk. Sound good?" Akito responded to my question with yet another question. I nodded as I got into the limo. I was soon followed by Akito-san and Kyoya-senpai. Once we were moving, and before Akito got a chance to respond to my question, Kyoya spoke.

"Nii-san, just what type of relationship do you and Haruhi-san have? I know that there is something going on between you two."

"So, my dear brother has finally caught on? Haruhi is my secretary now for as long as I need her. End of story." Akito replied.

"No, there is something else you are getting at, nii-san. You were introducing her to people as your date two weeks ago. Not to mention that she was in your study the very next morning. Why? What happened that night of the ball?" Kyoya bantered back.

Haruhi couldn't take this kind of atmosphere anymore. She thought that it was time to let Kyoya know the truth. Akito was about to speak.

"It was my fault once again. The people in whom you said that were trustworthy and to go to if I needed anything, were either busy with others or not in the room at all. So, I thought that I would be able to venture out and try to look for the restroom on my own. Though, I should say that I asked the twins to help, but they thought something else was a bit more important that a lost Haruhi at the time. I was walking down a corridor when I caught up to Akito-san, who graciously took me to the washroom. Though, it was after that, when he _interrogated_ me for getting lost. Next thing I knew, I have a new debt. Payable to Akito-san this time, instead of the Host Club. Basically, I'm his slave. If he needs a date for a ball, I'll be there. But, over all, just a secretary for now. My dad doesn't know that I work for your brother yet, but I did blatantly tell my dad that I would be busy every weekend. I was quite vague on the importance, so he probably only assumed that I was going to be studying all weekend, and encouraged you on when you phoned him." I told Kyoya.

"Hm. So that's what happened at the ball? That's also why I faintly heard the whole 'you don't care which debt' speech from you that night while I was dealing with Tamaki then? Now that I recall, I didn't charge you for that. Looks like I will have to add that onto the debt." Kyoya sneered.

"So, you did hear that as well." I mumbled. I faced Akito before continuing. "So, Akito-san, I won't be able to make it tomorrow to that meeting of ours since a certain blonde headed idiot club king doesn't know how to give other people notice of these plans instead of making sure I am always kidnapped and surprised. What would you like to do about that?"

"Hm. You'll just have to stay longer to make up for the fact that you aren't doing your work. The work load will remain the same, since I was told to take a holiday from the hospital. I have an idea in mind, so I will have to go home and pack yet." Akito replied.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this is a bit short, but I thought that this would end the chapter perfectly. The confrontation between Kyoya and Akito about what Haruhi has been doing at their house has been in my mind a lot lately, but I was just trying to carefully plan the chapter out. I was hoping to do the beach scene that I had in mind here too, but then again, I changed my mind and thought it would be better off in it's own chapter, partially since this is where a lot of the action is finally going to happen. Chapter 14 should be up within a week.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So sorry for not having this up a lot sooner! I try to stick to deadlines, but life got in the way of said deadline. I hope that this chapter is to everyone's length satisfaction! Not sure when the next time I will update this story will be.**

Chapter Fourteen

Akito's POV

Kyoya and I both decided to follow our young charge up the stairs of the commoner's dwelling. I didn't mind so much of the shabbiness, but there were certain things that could make me tick. For instance, I didn't know how clean the place really was going to be. Was it going to be infested? Piles of garbage everywhere? I was starting to panic. I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking back to see it was Kyoya.

"Akito-niisan, relax. Her place is completely clean. Haruhi cleans the place herself. Often times I wonder when she has time with the amount of stuff I have been putting on her lately for the club on top of her scholarship work. But, she's a hard worker. You've seen her." Kyoya said.

I felt myself relaxing slightly, but not completely. I didn't want to let Kyoya know that I was ok with what he said to me. After all, an Ootori must never show emotions. I kept that slight mantra going through my head for the last three steps we took before entering Haruhi's apartment. When we stepped inside, I was slightly relieved to see that the place looked immaculately clean. I guess my little brother was right about something. I decided to take this time to look around the place. It was a bit small for my liking, but I could put up with it for a few minutes.

I hastily whipped out my cell phone to give a command to a maid to have some clothes ready for my departure to the Okinawa resort. Since I was planning on hanging out with some friends during this whole weekend, I decided to call them up and tell them where to meet me. They enjoyed the idea of a private beach weekend, so they all agreed to meet me at the villa in Okinawa.

Haruhi's POV

I was starting to steep in my own rage at my father, though Tamaki-senpai contributed. That idiot needs to learn how to give people a head's up so that the other's can plan around it. I wondered what would have happened if I had told him that I did already have plans. I had been planning a party for him for his birthday, and I would have had it either this weekend or the next weekend, when it was technically his birthday. The party was going to be a bit of a surprise for him.

The last few times when he had a day off, and I was on my way home from school, was when I would talk to his coworkers. He would have to work partially on his birthday, but that was only to give everyone enough time to go home and change. (Or, I did suggest that they could change at our place before the start of the party, but they declined.) So, technically, I would have to have it next weekend, it seems. I would have to let the others know.

When I got into the house, I noticed that Dad was not home. He had left a note stating that he would not be home all weekend and that I should have fun with the Host Club. He practically begged me to NOT let Tamaki touch me. He trusted Kyoya enough though. Shaking my head, I picked up the phone to dial the number at the bar. One of my dad's friend's answered the phone. I gave him a quick note to let the others know that Operation Birthday would have to commence next weekend instead. I asked if he could let the others know about the final plans, which he gladly said he would. At least my side of the deal was done until the following weekend.

With the call done, I ran around the apartment for a couple minutes gathering my toiletries, such as my hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste before I returned back to the living room. I had cooled down considerably at the very least. When I entered, I was slightly taken aback. I never would have imagined that Akito would come into my home. Kyoya would though.

"Ack! Sorry. I didn't realize that you both would have came in! Would you both like any tea or coffee?" I asked, completely nervous.

"Being completely oblivious to your guests will be added to your debt, Haruhi. I will probably have a headache soon. But, I suppose coffee would suffice for me. I take -" Kyoya was joking about the debt part but he was completely serious about the oncoming headache, but he got interrupted.

"Kyoya-senpai, I know how you take your coffee. Black, no sugar. Akito?" I stated.

"Hm. I think that tea would be fine. Herbal if you have it please." Akito said.

"I am sure that we have some herbal around here somewhere. Just give me a moment." I said before disappearing into the kitchen. Filling the kettle full of water, I looked into our cupboard that kept all our beverage mixes. I took down the instant coffee and put a teaspoon into one of the cups for Kyoya. Next, I looked and found the herbal tea. Unfortunately, there was only one sachet of it left. Which meant that Dad must be drinking herbal tea at night on random occasions. I made a note to go out and buy some more when I returned. As for what I wanted, I found some green tea. I brought everyone''s drinks, in which we drank in silence. Since I had just finished packing the basics that I would need, the three of us left the apartment complex and headed to the Ootori mansion together.

Kyoya's POV

I wasn't sure if Haruhi had heard the joking voice when I told her that negligence of her guests would be added to her debt. She had paused for a moment before relaxing, which probably meant that she got the joke. Though, we both knew that I was being completely serious about the oncoming headache. I generally got one at least twice a day, mostly due to an over dramatic Host Club King and his ridiculous ideas.

Since Haruhi had just took this time to go into the kitchen, I decided to take out my cell phone to call a maid to ensure that my clothes were ready by the door in about half hour. I had already called at lunch to have someone pack my clothes. The maid confirmed that she had my clothes already packed and they would be awaiting our arrival.

With that out of the way, I began to replay the small conversation I had briefly heard. Why hadn't Haruhi mentioned that she was holding a party for her father. I mean, he didn't mind the Host Club aside from Tamaki. If she had told us sooner, I could have pushed the trip until the next time we all got out for a week, which was in another month and a half.

I shook my thoughts away, considering that Haruhi had returned to the room once again. She handed me the cup of coffee. It was done up to how she always does my coffee. Black, with two sugars. We drank in relative silence. Haruhi had already finished packing so all we had to do was go to the Ootori mansion to pick up my luggage. Which we left the Fujioka residence ten minutes later in silence.


	15. Authors note

Hey there my dear readers!

I sincerely apologize that this isn't a chapter, but I thought that I would just update everyone that my life has become a bit busier/life has provided a few wrenches. So, in order to deal with everything, there will be no further updates until August 31st. On any of my other stories. Sorry. This hiatus has been put in place as of August 3rd.

~Mac/oreobabez.


End file.
